


Night Time Slow Down

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Day and Night Cycles [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, ScrewAttack
Genre: Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, GTA AU, Gen, This is mostly to be seen as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week turns out to be a month, training sucks, meetings are hell. It's summer camp for grown-ups. But a late night pick up is all Adam has to look foreword to that night. Ryan and Chad and Him are pick up detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> It's all supposed to be platonic no matter the scale of platonic. It's a secondary piece and it's an aesthetic piece. Please enjoy. Absolutely unedited, all screw-ups are mine. My tumblr: Everythingcanadian.tumblr.com

The fog had rolled in around lunch when they were at the 8th floor restaurant in the building. Elyse had been chatting with Adam all morning. The week of training and meetings had started well and their tags were clipped around their necks via lanyards. They were security badges and access cards colour coded. 

The week had ended up becoming a month when they figured out how long this was actually going to take. Training was intense and the meetings were long and stressful. Well, after the one Adam had attended and the two training sessions he had been scheduled so far. It felt like some sick form of summer camp.

Elyse’s lips gently pressed to Adam’s cheek as he was looking out the window from his comfy cloth cushioned chair. “Earth to Adam, what is going in your head honey?” She asked, watching him take a sip from his coke.

“We have a meet-up tonight, on the tarmac. The Butcher crew are coming in tonight, The Night Creatures fly in tomorrow afternoon.” Adam yawned. He had bruises where there shouldn’t be any. It was hard to breath fully too. “It’s a late landing and we’re meeting them by the hanger.”

“Ooh, tough luck babe.” Elyse sympathized, mouth going into a flat line. “If it’s any consolation I have my afternoon free if you want to come into Mine and James’s room for a movie marathon?” 

Adam took another sip, his fork and knife on the plate along with his napkin, meal finished. “I’ll come by, I have to talk with Ryan about tonight first thought.” He nodded to the waitress in thanks when she came by. “But I will come by.”

“Good, I’ll make James go get some treats.” She lit up. And Adam had to gently kiss her nose. 

It wasn’t until the sun had set that the fog was eerie and sent a chill down Adam’s spine. The lights in Ryan’s SUV were green and bright. Chad was playing with Ryan’s phone and switching the music when he felt like it. Ryan didn’t like driving in the fog, he hates if he hurts civilians. Chad had said it felt like a graveyard’s blanket. 

“Thanks for the new nightmare, Chad.” Ryan had groaned. As he put on his blinker. 

Adam opened the window and felt the cold air bite at his face, the lights giving a ghostly glow in a few feet around the street lamp, making the sidewalk and streets feel colder than what a dingy city should be. Adam’s hair fluttered in the cool and dense air as Ryan slowly turned the corner. They felt like the only ones on the road at 2 in the morning. 

“Why did they even choose this time?” Adam commented.

“It gives us all cover if it comes to that, the fog is on our side depending.” Ryan said as he looked through his glasses. His mask was in the console cup holders, face down and folded. He looked gorgeous without his face paint on and his hair in a neat bun that Lindsay had brushed for him. He did however have eyeliner on to give a sinister edge to his glare. 

Chad fit his magazine into the bottom of the gun. “Safety’s on, just gate checking.” Chad said under his breath. He had picked some 80’s song that they could all enjoy as the ride kept going on and on. Buying their own air strip was a good investment and it was well away from their downtown work so they would never get hit in the same area unless it was a bad day. “ETA?”

“We have an hour till we get there, cool your jets hot shot.” Ryan shot back with a grin. He loved his crew and the surrounding groups. Even if he didn’t seem like it half the time it felt like he had a family. 

Adam sighed when they got closer to outside the city and suburbs, the more dangerous part of their trip was coming to a close and his hand in Ryan’s tightened. 

“Doing okay Kovic?” Ryan asked seriously, pausing at a greenlight to look at him. “Need to get out for a second?”

“No, just keep going, I’ll keep the window open for now.” Adam leaned on his hand, his elbow on the rest on the door. “Actually, can we get late night food? I haven’t eaten anything real since lunch.”

“Count me in, Mica, Larry, and I we’re running fake logistics all afternoon and well into supper.” Chad added.

“Drunk food it is.” Ryan had started to turn left and went slow as he felt comfortable. “You guys can stay in the car while I run in.”

Adam and Chad knew exactly where he was going. Tacos.

The parking lot was empty save two employee cars, and Adam and Ryan opened the two front doors. Chad came to sit with Adam and hold his hand while Ryan went in with their order. Adam hand one foot on the lift kick and one foot in, taking a deep breath of the cool night air. Chad squeezed his hand. 

“You’re warm.” He commented. 

“I’m always skin warm, never inside warm.” Adam replied. He hummed when Chad rubbed his thumb over Adam’s gloved finger. He was in a half suit, no tie and top unbuttoned twice, his driving gloves on but his sunglasses on his night stand. “You don’t have to hold my hand y’know, Ryan does it because I asked him to once and he never stopped.”

“Yeah but if it helps you feel grounded I’ll hold it too.” Chad smirked. “Besides, holding a hand attached to a good looking man is what I’m about now.”

Adam snorted. “Thanks, glad I can be of service.” Adam stretched and sighed, his hot air turning into a dense cloud of steam that dissipated into the glowing and otherworldly lit up fog. The fast food sign bright and glaring, the lights inside the place a bit dull from this far away, the car cabin lights a warm orangy-yellow, and the headlights off but the dash lights on. Adam felt a crawling chill up his spine, but he felt at home. 


End file.
